Gone
by Trins
Summary: Written around the song Gone, This is a HGSS fic with implied HGSB for good measure. Please Reveiw.


Authors note: I dont own anything, blah blah blah, please enjoy yaddah yaddah yaddah, and so on and so on.

GONE

_What you see's not what you get_

_With you there's just no measurement_

_No way to tell what's real from what isn't there_

_Your eyes they sparkle_

_That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain_

_You washed away the best of me_

_You don't care_

She lay in the dark thinking about what had gone wrong, how she could have fallen so hard that she couldn't see what was right in front of her face. She should have realised that he was still the player he had been when he was at school, but she wanted to believe so strongly that she was what he wanted and needed, that she had found someone to love the know-it-all, she had been wrong.

Hermione had changed after Graduating from Hogwarts, she started to take care of herself and tamed her hair, and she stopped spending so much time in

Places like libraries, but still loved a challenge and loved to learn.

Sirius had taken notice to this and they had started to spend a lot of time together, and then they started to date, behind closed doors of course.

He thought it would not be a good idea if Harry and Ron had found out they were seeing each other until they knew it was going to work.

Well that's what he had told Hermione anyway.

It had all been lies, the worst part was she had given him what she had wanted to save, it had taken three months of being involved before he had finally guilted

Her into being more physical in the relationship, and then as soon as she had slept with him he had started becoming distant.

She had known something wasn't quite right but thought that it was just coincidence that they were not spending as much time together, well that was until she made

An unannounced bedroom call and found him fucking a friend from work.

After that it had taken her weeks to even come out of her room, she went back to continuous reading and had finally convinced herself that it was something she had done

Wrong and it was a problem they could talk about and at least have a friendship back, well that was the plan until she overheard him one night after he had been drinking with

Some mates, she heard him tell them about his 'conquest of the know-it-all' said it only took him a few months of work to get into her panties and he had popped her cherry.

That was enough to snap her out of wanting anything to do with him, so she left and she planned a trip away. She needed something else in life and was going to find it in Italy.

_You know you did it_

I'm gone

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

**6 Moths later.**

Hermione returned from her trip with a smile on her face and the man of her dreams on her arm, she walked into Grimuald place

With sun kissed skin, a smile on her face, hope in her eyes and love in her heart, but it was who she had on her arm that shocked everyone more then her appearance did.

Severus Snape, ex Death Eater, and what looked to be like a smile on his face as he nibbled on her neck while they entered the kitchen, unaware of the crowed it already

Occupied.

And the first thing that happened was not a shout but for Sirius to pretend nothing had gone wrong, he walked over to her and tried to hug and kiss her, thinking he could get

Her back from his all time rival.

But that's where he was really wrong.

You were wrong If you think you can walk right through my door

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

When Severus and Hermione had met up in a tiny cafe, they realised how much they had in common and dropped all pretences, they for the first time

In a long time were able to finally be themselves, but they did it together, and they formed a very strong bond, She told him about Sirius and what he had done, and she had

Cried and got it out of her system. It had not taken long but they had fallen in love, and they had fallen hard, they were happy, and then they realised they needed to go back, but knew nothing would change because they

Had taken the next step, and there future was set.

_Sometimes shattered_

_Never open_

_Nothing matters_

When you're broken

_That was me whenever I was with you_

Always ending

_Always over_

_Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster_

_I am breaking_

_That habit_

_Today_

As Sirius tried to drag Hermione away from Severus, with the help of about half the males in the kitchen including Remus, Harry, Ron and most of the Weasley's

Severus decided it was time to stop hiding things, and even though he would take joy in letting them know the truth he was doing it more for the love of his Hermione.

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

With his best Classroom Voice he spoke up, keeping a firm grip on Hermione, and a deadly glare on Sirius. "Mr Black, get your hands off of my WIFE."

Sirius tried to whisper apologies to Hermione not taking in the fact that she had obviously moved on.

After hours of yelling, screaming, fighting, and telling the truth, Sirius no longer had his supporters, and he realised that Hermione had gone out and fallen in love with Severus Snape,

Thanks to him and his big mouth, because it was after him bragging about his conquests that she had decided she needed to leave for a while.

There is nothing you can say

_Sorry doesn't cut it, babe_

Take the hit and walk away

_'Cause I'm gone_

_Doesn't matter what you do_

_It's what you did that's hurting you_

_All I needed was the truth_

_Now I'm gone_

Sirius was nothing less then horrified when Severus Snape his so called enemy had stood up and thanked him for pushing him and his new wife together.

Sirius passed out and everyone had a new story to talk about for years to come, and for the first time, being a know-it-all, and a bat of the dungeons wasn't all that bad.

_What you see's not what you get_

_What you see's not what you get_

_You know you did it_

_I'm gone_

_To find someone to live for_

_In this world_

_There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight_

_Just a bridge that I gotta burn_

_You were wrong_

_If you think you can walk right through my door_

_That is just so you_

_Coming back when I've finally moved on_

_I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone_

_Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone_

_Already gone_

_I'm gone_

And The Snape's Lived Happily Ever After.

The End.


End file.
